Blue Naomi
Blue Naomi is the 17th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis Naomi attempts to impress Max by dressing up in an Avatar costume, but it doesn’t get the response that she was aiming for. Dixon and Navid formalize their partnership, and a chance encounter with Snoop Dogg could mean good news for them and Shirazi Studios. Adrianna's vindictive ways deepen after discovering the truth about Navid and Silver's romance, and she vows to get back at them. Meanwhile, Liam and Annie came up with a plan to reveal Emily's schemes. Plot Ade, Silver and Naomi are in the audience as Emily debuts in her play, The Importance of Being Earnest. The play wraps to a standing ovation on her behalf. While in her dressing room, Silver gets a naughty text from Navid. She lies to Ade about who it's from, and Ade asks to borrow Silver's phone claiming her battery died. Funny, that; so did Silver's! Emily arrives, and the girls break into cheers and applause. Another actress swings through to congratulate Emily. She's nice to her face, but after closing the door, Emily proceeds to shred her. The threesome takes note. Silver and Naomi chat as they walk down the hall. Naomi locks eyes on her nerd, Max. He's not interested, and his face reflects it, and Naomi is clearly perturbed. Annie touches base with them, apologizing for her behaviour in the lunch room when she attacked Emily. Silver suggests that Annie help celebrate Emily's upcoming birthday, and she thinks that sounds like a great idea. She's done with the jealousy, envy and strife. Group hugs all round and everything forgiven. Ivy is a bit wasted in Mr Matthew's class, when he calls on her for her sonnet. She didn't write one- saved by the bell. Everybody out. Ryan talks to Ivy on her way out, but he doesn't get much of anywhere. She better have a sonnet ready to read tomorrow.Silver is going to burn her gym clothes the day she graduates. Ade arrives and claims that she knows who Navid is cheating with. She points and looks beyond Silver at a student named Lila, Navid's ex. Naomi claims pigs always return to the trough and Silver looks upset. Silver tries to talk her down, since she has no proof, but Ade pushes on. Emily approaches Liam and accuses him of avoiding her due to what happened the other night. She apologizes for coming on to him like that and acknowledges that it was completely inappropriate. She continues, and promises it won't happen again. Liam admits that he's kind of flattered. He tells her he's not sure where his head is at. Annie's gone all crazy, with getting suspended and everything. She looks thoughtful. She says she'll be there if he wants to talk, and Liam thanks her. Job done. Naomi continues stalking Max. They're in the library, and she makes all sorts of effort to get his attention. Annie sees her in the library and figures it must be the end of the world. Naomi covers for her behaviour, and promptly leaves. Navid tells Dixon he has a potential client. A BH plastic surgeon is looking to shoot a series of commercials. Dixon is a master and his smooth operator. He asks in a roundabout way about getting paid for a new 'formal arrangement' concerning the studio work. Navid says sure. Ivy hooks up with Raj and heads off to get stoned. Annie and Liam are having a heated discussion about breaking up. He wants to take a little time off. She tells him it's over. Emily is, as always, eavesdropping.Max shows up in the lab, where Naomi is giving a private Victoria's Secret show. He sees what she has to offer and heads off for debate club. He's so not interested. She accuses him of being gay. He admits that she's physically attractive, but in every other sense, she's so unattractive that she disgusts him. She's an arrogant slob with a bunch of stuck-up friends. She thinks that's harsh. He says she thinks that Max should be into her because she's into him, but he's not. He heads off, leaving Naomi flabbergasted. Ivy and Raj have a blast on their skateboards. She stops to light up. He's concerned that she's using too much. She's going to ditch school on Tuesday and take him to a 'sick' new skate park. He thinks he's a bad influence, he doesn't like the girl she's becoming. Ivy disagrees and says he's a great influence. They head off to do some more skating. Naomi is hanging on Max' Facebook while Silver does homework. Silver sees the page, and wonders why Naomi is there. A bunch of his friends are going to dress up in costume for an event, and Naomi looks interested. Silver recounts a costume party she attended when she was 10, and Naomi looks amused. Liam is working on a car when Emily arrives. She tells him she overheard the fight, and wants to be sure he's okay. She asks him out for dinner tomorrow night so he can take his mind off things. He says no, but then says yes. Navid makes an appointment with the plastic surgeon so they can do dinner and take a meeting. Dixon is assigned to take the Ferrari in to get it detailed. He loves his job. Annie approaches Emily with Deb's invite to movie night with the family. Emily is rude, and Annie tells her she gave up. Truce. Emily says sure, but she has other plans. Dixon eyeballs all the beautiful vehicles at the dealership. He sees Snoop Dogg, and walks over to say hey. They chat a bit and bond over his car, Dixon introduces himself, and he offers to let Dixon hear his new single. Naomi shows up in a full Avatar costume - and she's the only one. The guys were joking. Several have fun at her expense, and Max calls them on it. She throws back in his face what he said about her friends. His are just as bad. As Naomi is leaving the tail of her costume gets stuck in the door and she is humiliated. Max obviously feels sorry for her. Navid leaves a nastygram on Dixon's voice mail. He was supposed to have the car back hours ago. Dixon is still riding with Snoop, listening to his music. Max follows Naomi out to her car. He's sorry. Really sorry. He's flattered that she did that for him. Clearly he misjudged her, because arrogant snobs don't do this to impress guys they barely know. And for the record, she makes a smoking hot alien. He heads back in the theater, but Naomi calls him back because she likes him, and she tells him all the reasons why. He kisses her. They'll have to keep it on the down low, though. Neither of them want their reputation ruined. Ivy and Raj arrive home. She checks the voice mail and finds that Ryan is leaving a message for Lauren about Ivy's schoolwork. She deletes it, and Raj gets really worried. She's destroying her life. Ivy thinks he's being a hypocrite. Raj leaves. Navid loses the sale because he has to drive the dentist in his own car, instead of the Ferrari. Looks matter to a plastic surgeon. Emily and Liam had a great date. She invites him inside, and he refuses, thinking Annie won't want to see him. Emily says everybody is gone, and this way she can have him all to herself. Liam notes that Emily isn't as innocent as people think. Once inside, Liam continues. She's not a country bumpkin like Silver, Ade and Naomi have said. She spills a dose of verbal acid in return, insulting the girls one at a time, Liam has hit a trigger point. As they arrive in the next room, Annie and the three she's insulting are revealed when the light is turned on. Emily calls Annie a bitch who set her up, but Liam wants his share of the credit, too. Naomi stands up and murmurs to Emily as she passes her, "Your life at West Bev is over." Annie smiles as she cuddles with Liam. Navid was apparently confused about formalizing the arrangement. He thought he was Dixon's boss. Dixon thought they were partners. Snoop Dogg wants to shoot his video there next week, "Boss." Emily is packing to join her grandmother in the Ozarks. Beverly Hills really isn't for her. Silver, Naomi and Annie are back walking down the hall together, while Max approaches with two of his nerd friends. They exchange glances and keep walking.Ivy sees Raj at the skate park. She wants to know why things got so heated yesterday. She doesn't know what she did. Raj doesn't want to be the person responsible for messing up her life. She doesn't get it. He's on pot for chemo. Leukemia. It's actually why he's living at home with his parents. His prognosis isn't good. Three-four years, if he's lucky. Silver approaches Ade, who is going to email everybody a picture of Lila, changing. She'll be so humiliated, she'll probably drop out of school. Silver finally tells the truth. Ade hits send anyway. Silver freaks, asking why. Ade tells her to check her phone. The person changing isn't Lila. It's Silver. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Special Guest Star :Snoop Dogg as Himself Recurring cast :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Manish Dayal as Raj Kher :Abbie Cobb as Emily Bradford :Amber Wallace as Lila Guest starring :Jack Impellizzeri as Mr. Sabatino :Tom DeTrinis as Matthew :Adrian Neil as Dr. Lasocek :Marypat Farrell as Mrs. Mangold Trivia Opening Tagline: Dixon *It is revealed in the season 4 premiere (Up In Smoke), Navid changed Dixon's gender to female on his college roommate application because he was mad with the Snoop Dog situation *This is the first episode in the series with Naomi's name on it and and the fourth one in general to be named after a character. *The film, aswell as Naomi's costume are all references to the film Avatar. *This is the last time Ryan is seen as a teacher at West Beverly Hills High. Music *"Concerto For Strings - JP" by Entropik *"El Lay" by Snoop Dogg feat. Marty James *"Free To Go" by Kid Shimmy *"Gin & Juice" by Snoop Dogg *"Heartbeats" by Jose Gonzalez *"Love And War" by Andy Clockwise *"Sinner Or A Saint" by Tamar Kaprelian *"Suffocation Blues" by Black Pistol Fire *"The Uncomfortable Truth" by Nneka Photos Snoop-Dixon.jpg Blue Snoop Dogg.jpg Blue Naomi 1.jpg Blue Naomi 5.jpg Blue Naomi 4.jpg 317.jpeg 317lannie.jpeg Category:90210 Season 3 Category:90210 Episodes